Halo: ODST
by HailShadow
Summary: An ODST with his team and is dropped and the team is scattered. He will have to make his way to the objective and try to find his team on the way.


Hello HailShadow here and I'm bringing you a Halo Fanfiction hoping you will enjoy it. So I am accepting OC's and hoping to continue this one. So on to the story.

I was standing with my new team while the commander was explaing what the we had to do he was telling the team to drop in the a ghost town that i coulnt know becuase it was classified. i got in to the pod and the commsnder siad it might hurt dropping down in to the building. when we where waitng to go down the pods shock i was scared that we mught no hit the destinaion i was tilting and when i hit i saw my team going in the other derection to the destinaion. i couldnt believe that in missed the point i was sopposed g. go to nnow i have to regroup with my team.

i coulnt believe my eyes, it was a civilization of people i wanted to go over there but they be scared as hell. i need to go through there to get to my team so i found a building and i when through it then i saw a coveant grunt i quikly jumped behind a desk and took out my knife and threw it at the grunt. it hit him in the chest but it didnt die it was embedded into his armour. the grunt was screaming as it was trying to pull it out so it took out mt silenced pistol and shot it in the chest and it still didnt die so i shot it multiple times and it had perished with a giant hole going through it. i walked caarefully to it and took out my knife it was all bloody i have never known its blood was a glowing blue.

i went through the building with out no problems but when i came out i was closer to the people more than i wanted to i was so close i could touch the cook i was in the food pantry i accidently knocked over some pans the cook saw me and my guns and screamed the milita came around the corner and stared shooting at me i ducked behing the grill and took my asault rifle and i shot at the milita and it wounded one and killed two. the milita threw grnades and i ran like hell one blew up behind my and i flew and hit my head on the stove. i was knocked out and i woke up and found myself being taken to a pit of dead coveant and military i notised that they had no guns and i had no guns nut i still had ny knife. so it took out the one behind me and punched another one in the face. then i got up and the people that where carrying my took their pistols out and started shoting me i took my knife out of the dead guy and threw it at the guy who shot my in the leg i cralded to my knife and took it out. then it took the guys gun and killed the other one.

then i got up and limped over to the civilization again and i scared more people and punched the milita guy in the face and gave him a bloody nose and i askeed him where the weapons are he would answer me so i punched him agoan in the stomach and asked him agian then he show me where they were and probaly after looking for 2 hours i finaly found my pistol and asault rifle then i found something interested it was a DMR i thoughtthey didnt make those anymore. they made thoughs long after the chief was born so i took it and found a ammo stash and found my ammo and found some ammo for the DMR. the DMR was a single shot i was suprised, i thought they were like battle rifles 3 shots.

odst nikolai a new comer

then i went down the to the spot i saw my team drop i saw the new guy and i gave him the permission to talk and hey said that he was seperated from the drop to and i said that he could come aloung with me while i look for the rest of the team. as we walked aloung the roadas we got tired and thought that we could take the day and sleep for a couple hours so we finaly found a spot to sleep so got in the building and found a room and we got a key and the rookie got a new room it had clean running water a nice bed and good walls not like the ones i got i was nice enough to give the room to him and when we were checking the rooms we saw some people sleeping and walking in there hotel room ans when they saaw us they screamed. like if you saw 6 foot man with armour helmet and big guns would you scream? and so i got the crappy room and he got the good room. then we talked about my plan and he came up with a few good ideas.

then we woke up to the sound of gun fire and we got up and ran to the hotel exit with out guns at the ready. we saw the coveant shooting at the miilita ii saw yesterday and the milita said they needed help so we ran over to them and i explained how nobody was sopposed to live here and how are mission was to investogate the city for people surviving or the coveant were here. i dont think that he was understanding what i was saying. he had this weird face on. so then we were shooting at he coveant and i asked the milita leader if they had any rare weapons then while the fight was on we dodged bullets and i got shot with the plasma rifle the scar in my armor was 6 inches long and 2 inches wide. then he showed me a mac blast gun and i pointed it at the enemy and puled the trigger and the gun said " macblast firing in 3.. 2.. 1.." at first nothing happen the n 1 second later KA-BOOOOM it was like getting hit with a truck me and the rookie were the only one that survived the covies were dead or they retreated because there was so much rubble and i helped the rookie up and he said the blast was horrible. he had a bloody cut in his arm i was afraid he wouldn't make it. so i asked the militia leader if they had a medic they said" no we don't have a medic, but we have a doctor." "where i he? where!" is said. "he lives down 2 blocks, go in the 4 story apartment building, then go in room 1992." said the militia leader.

while nikolia and I going to the doctor we ran into 2 elite zealots that were searching the area." Get down." I said tackling Nikolia. Also alerting the enemy so I whipped out my knife and threw it a one in the head. But the rookie was struggling with another zealot so I tackled the elite and kick him but the elite was stronger and forced me off him. Just before it stabbed me with an energy sword nik jumped on the elite and sawed off his head. "whoa" I said recovering. "gosh I almost died saving your life dude, learn balance." Said nikolia. "thanks" " your welcome now get up lazy." After they got up they realized that they were there. They could've snuck past them.

"hey let's get in come it looks infected.." I said.

When they got in the docter freaked out and pulled a shotgun us and fired we dodged easily and stopped him." Can you fixed my friend up?" I said.


End file.
